Kinks
by Forever-Furuba
Summary: Dawn invites Sunny over to 'play'. In the most euphemistic sense of the term.


Dawn had a small collection of sex toys. Most of them were innocuous enough to pass for something else.

Her nipple clamps, for example, looked like adjustable rings, or clip-on earrings, or, in the case of the set linked together by a fine chain, like a necklace with an oddly bulky clasp, and she kept them in her jewellery box.

A jar of soothing cream for muscle aches and a bottle of massage oil, both of which could also serve as lubricants, were tucked away amongst her cosmetics.

Her most explicit toy was a ceramic phallus, which was a sculpted replica of a lily stamen and could be explained as an eclectic art piece if Dawn were brazen enough to display it in a vase with petals, rather than hiding it in the deepest crevices of her rose bed.

All of Dawn's toys were out now. Her lover, Sunny, had come over to play.

He was wearing some of her nipple clamps as earrings. Dawn flicked the delicate metal hoops, making him hiss. She was delighted to learn that the elf's elongated ears were an erogenous zone.

They were both shirtless and barefoot. Sunny wore a pair of trousers and Dawn had on some gauzy pants that barely passed her knees.

Sunny licked one of Dawn's nipples and blew a stream of cool air over it. She made a pleased, pleading noise. He sucked her other nipple erect.

"You know," he commented, screwing the clamps onto her – the chained pair that could produce all manner of sensation from how the chain was held or tugged – "before we started having sex, I wasn't sure you had these."

"What, the toys? Yeah, I try to be discreet. Public figure and all that." Plus her father would probably have a heart attack, if he ever found out.

"I didn't know about those, either, but I was talking about your nipples."

"What did you think my breasts were for?"

"Flight muscles? Your wishbone meets your collarbone here, right?" He touched the spot on her upper chest which would, if Dawn squished her breasts together, be the top of her cleavage.

"About there, yeah."

Dawn leaned into Sunny's hand as he stroked down the stem of her wishbone, and then up to trace the 'Y' shape it made with her collarbones. Fairy collarbones were slanted down towards the centre of the chest, rather than straight across like an elf's.

"But a lot of flight power actually comes from the abdomen. And we do nurse, after the baby hatches. It's a scent thing. Any fairy woman who spends enough time around eggs and babies picks up on it and starts lactating."

Sunny tightened the nipple clamps. "Is this good?"

"Almost. About … three turns tighter each? _Mm_! Perfect."

Sunny began experimenting with Dawn's chain. He picked up longer or shorter sections of it and let them fall. He tugged at one side, then the other, then the centre. He made a suggestion that Dawn agreed to immediately.

Sunny undid one of the clamps for a moment so that Dawn could string the chain through the heaviest pendant in her jewellery box. She hovered over Sunny, and he tapped the pendant, making the chain swing like a pendulum. Dawn moaned. When the swinging settled as much as it could, with Dawn's wings rocking her body, Sunny tapped it again – harder this time, and making it swing from side to side instead of front to back. Dawn rubbed her legs together.

"Come down here?" He caught the pendant in his palm and tugged gently.

"Harder," Dawn urged, and this time he pulled. Dawn landed on her knees. When they kissed, Sunny dropped the pendant, giving her another sharp jolt of pleasure.

Dawn teased Sunny's ears again. She flicked and tugged the rings clipped to them, making him groan. He kissed a trail along one of her ears, and –

"OW!"

"I'm sorry!" Sunny stumbled back. "Are you okay? What was that?!"

"It's fine, I'm – Don't do it again, but no harm done." Dawn massaged her curled ear tip. Her heart was racing even faster than Sunny's usual effect on her, but the pain was already gone. "Sucking my ear like that threw off my sense of atmospheric pressure. It … hurt in the not-sexy way."

It had felt like her entire body was being crushed, but Sunny already felt bad, and Dawn didn't want to stop yet, so she didn't tell him that part.

"Was that something you'd like me to do to you?" she said instead.

"Yeah, that was … that was supposed to be a 'hey, here's a sexy thing we can do' hint." Sunny flushed. Dawn took his face in her hands and sucked the tip of his ear. His knees buckled.

She left her hand on his cheek to keep his head turned the right way. With her other hand, she caressed the length of his ear. Her fingernails caught the metal rings that were clipped onto him. Sunny moaned. He started playing with the nipple chain again.

"Dawn, I – You feel _so good_ , Dawn – I want – I'm close, Dawn, you've got me so hard, I feel like I'm going to pop –"

Dawn let go of Sunny's face and stuffed her hand down his trousers, wrapped it around his erection, and stroked it like she was stroking his ear.

"Do you want my mouth down here, too?"

"Do I – _yes_. Yes, Dawn, do that, _please_!"

Dawn pushed down the waistband of his pants and barely had time to put her lips around the head of Sunny's penis before he orgasmed. Once he could feel one coming, it never took long.

It was too bad, though, Dawn reflected, that Sunny couldn't experience multiple orgasms like she could.

She teased his foreskin with her tongue and sucked gently. Sunny groaned and pushed her away.

"Let me lean on something first, if you're going to do that."

"Oh, sure."

He shed his trousers and stood with his back to the bed – and what a sumptuous image that was, like Sunny was about to tumble back into the rose petals for Dawn to ravish him.

"I know you said they aren't sensitive that way, but is it okay if I hold onto your ears when you do this?"

"Yeah, that's fine. It's not that different from pulling my hair. Do you want me to try playing with your ears next time you're doing oral sex on me?"

"Yes." Sunny nodded quickly, his eyes gleaming.

Their height difference had Dawn on her hands as well as her knees. In theory she could hover for this, but she had her doubts that she wouldn't smack her wings into Sunny's face, or lose focus and do a belly flop onto the unforgiving stone floor.

Sunny whimpered as Dawn tongued his foreskin again; groaned as she trailed nibbling, suckling kisses along the shaft of his penis; gripped her ears _tight_ when she licked the seam of his scrotum.

"Can you fit them in your mouth?"

"Maybe not without biting."

"Try?"

Dawn tried.

"Ow, ow, ow, bad idea, bad idea, let go please!"

"Sorry." She flexed her jaw side-to-side.

"Hey, you did warn me."

"Your seed pods are bigger around than your stamen." The elf snorted at the fairy's flowery euphemism. "You okay to keep going?"

"Yeah. But once I'm hard again, I think I'd rather come somewhere _other_ than in your mouth."

Dawn spat into her hand and pumped his penis, which was beginning to re-stiffen. "How about up my ass? That's what the lube's for."

"You're serious? You'd let me do that?"

"I was actually thinking, maybe, something like … double penetration? You fuck me in one hole with your penis and the other with my toy at the same time."

"… You are too good to be real, you know that?"

"I _just_ accidentally bit you."

"Even so."

Sunny uncapped the lubricants, rubbing some cream between his fingers with one hand and some oil in the other.

"Do you prefer one?" he asked Dawn.

"The oil's a bit slipperier, so I usually use the cream so I don't drop anything, but they both feel really good."

"I think I like the oil a little better?"

"Let's use that, then."

Sunny wiped the cream off his hand onto his abs. He would, Dawn suspected, be open to experimenting with it another time; it felt pretty nice. She poured some oil into her palm and pumped his penis again. Sunny moaned. Dawn nibbled his ear and tugged one of the rings on it with her teeth.

"You know," he panted, "if the chain, on your nipples, could _attach_ to that ceramic thing at the base, you could tug on your nipples by fucking yourself with it."

That idea was so arousing that Dawn grabbed Sunny by his chest hair and yanked him up to kiss him, hard. He twisted her nipples and made her whimper.

"Was – was that sexy pain, or not-sexy pain?"

"The sexiest pain."

"So – how are we going to do this? You should … probably lie down? I guess?"

Dawn put Sunny down and turned her back to him, fanning her wings flirtatiously. She heard him gulp. She went to her bed and fell slowly forward – the other benefit to fanning her wings then – to embrace the rose.

Dawn was kneeling again, her torso resting on her bed, the pendant still chained to her nipples sliding sensuously down between the flower petals, as she presented her buttocks to her lover.

She felt something cool and smooth on her back. Sunny was using the phallus to extend his reach and stroking between her wings.

"This really isn't an erogenous zone, huh?"

"Nah, but that still feels nice. They may look all fancy but wings are still _limbs_. That would be like if your arms or legs were an erogenous zone."

"I thought you said your thighs were?"

"Sure, my _thigh_ , but not my _whole leg_."

"And here?" He groped her butt.

"Mm … borderline? It feels sexy when you do it but I wouldn't do it to myself while masturbating."

He stopped petting her with the sex toy. When he next touched her backside, she could feel oil on one of his hands.

"This is what you want, Dawn?"

"Yes, Sunny. I want to have anal sex with you."

"Okay." He sounded like he was psyching himself up. Dawn bet herself he was biting his lip in that just unfairly attractive way he did when he was both nervous and excited.

He put one oil-slicked finger up her anus, just one knuckle deep. Dawn breathed slowly, keeping still and relaxed instead of thrusting against Sunny's hand. He was nervous. They'd do this slowly.

 _Slowly_ , he pushed his finger all the way inside of her, and then drew it back out.

 _Slowly_ , he did it a few more times.

 _Teasingly slowly_ , he put more oil on his hand and coaxed two fingers into her.

"Scissor," Dawn panted.

"What?"

"Scissor your fingers." She moved on of her hands to where she was pretty sure he could see it and made the opening and closing gesture with her fingers. "It'll stretch me for later and spread the lube around."

"O-okay." Sunny followed Dawn's instructions.

" _Oh, yes_ ," she moaned. "Just like that, keep doing that."

"You're really into this pain stuff, huh?"

"This doesn't hurt. If you – _ooh_ – lube me up right, it shouldn't hurt at all – _deeper_ – to take you this way, like how it doesn't – _mmph_! – doesn't hurt the other way once I'm all – _ngh_! – I'm all hot and wet for you. Three fingers now, _please_."

"But, you do like pain?" he said as he complied. Dawn shrugged.

"Some pain is sexy."

"No, I mean – what I'm trying to ask is, do you want me to be rougher with you during sex? Would that make it better for you?"

"I – _oh yeah_! – I like gentle sex, too. What we've done before is amazing. I don't – _mm_ – I don't _need_ pain to get turned on or get off, I just like it sometimes."

"Does that feel like enough lube? Or should I … put more in you?"

Dawn clenched around his fingers. "This is good. You can put you in me now."

"We are the worst at dirty talk," Sunny muttered.

"You're the one who started the serious conversation mid-foreplay."

She could feel the head of his erection between the cheeks of her ass. He had one hand on each cheek, holding them spread apart.

He pushed in. Dawn whimpered. Sunny froze. She rocked under him to take him deeper. He thrust – slow and jerky, and she felt some awkward internal tugging where she hadn't been as lubricated as she thought – and then she felt his scrotum smack into her backside.

"The toy now?" asked Sunny. He was shaking a bit, and sounded like his teeth were clenched.

"You feel so good, Sunny," Dawn gasped out. "Yes, do it."

The ceramic lily stamen slid in easily. Dawn was gushingly wet, messy and slimy and so very ready to be fucked. Sunny's live stamen and her false one rubbed together through the muscle wall separating her anus and vagina.

" _So good_ ," she repeated, her eyes nearly shut and her voice as high as it went outside of songs.

"Just … give me a sec," Sunny grunted. His thumb, from the hand around Dawn's sex toy, fumbled at her labia. "Just let me find your clit, then I'll start thrusting."

"Sunny, if I feel any better, I think I might actually die – _right there right there you've got it oh SUNNY_ –"

He'd caught her clit with his thumbnail, and Dawn's vision actually whited out for a moment. Her wings were cocooning, wrapping around her bed where Sunny would be if they were having sex face to face. Behind her, Sunny started rocking his hips, and from beneath her, he thrust the toy in and out of her.

Sunny grunted rhythmically, and Dawn keened, and the pendant had fallen into the rose petals and their body movements let its weight tug at her nipples again in time with each thrust, and Sunny was doing a little twist of his wrist that turned the stamen back and forth as it went up and down so its asymmetry rubbed Dawn just _perfectly_ , and he couldn't quite keep his thumb on her clitoris but he kept finding it again, and when he didn't he could still stroke the petals of Dawn's labia, and _oh_ Sunny was thrusting even _harder_ and going even _deeper_ and it was all _SO GOOD_ –

Dawn collapsed, quaking from her first orgasm that day. Sunny kept going and the aftershocks built up enough to give Dawn another. She was close to a third when Sunny orgasmed again and his now-flaccid penis slid out of her.

He gasped like he'd been drowning. His grip on the ceramic stamen went slack, and Dawn had to clench her vaginal walls to keep it from slipping out of her too.

"Dawn? Could you, stay like that, but roll over? I want to try something."

It was difficult. Her wings were curled around her bed and didn't want to fold back. But Dawn got onto her back, legs hanging over the edge of her bed. Sunny had pulled the stamen out of her. She'd whimpered but hadn't articulated a protest, figuring he'd done it for whatever he wanted to try.

Sunny held the ceramic stamen where Dawn could see it. The anther and filament were thoroughly coated in her fluids, even at the base of the shaft where he'd been holding it. There were shiny patches of stickiness on his hand as well. He licked one.

"Can we do another round of double penetration, but with this up your ass and with oral sex?"

"Yes," Dawn moaned ecstatically – the idea was almost enough to set off the third orgasm she was so close to.

Sunny put the toy up her ass much more smoothly than he had his erection – maybe it had been too tight for him to move comfortably? – and kissed Dawn's pubic mound, tugging one of her labial petals into his mouth.

Dawn held his ears and teased at the clamps he was still wearing there. Sunny moaned – she could feel the vibrations of it in the fold he was suckling. The stamen felt wonderful in her and his mouth felt wonderful on her and Dawn licked her fingers and drew them along his ear from root to the tip and made Sunny moan again.

"I love you so much," he mumbled into her vagina.

Dawn was about to say 'I love you, too,' but then he sucked hard at her clitoris and bit down on it and instead she _shrieked_ as her third orgasm finally crashed down over her.

When Dawn came back to her senses, she thought at first that Sunny was masturbating. He had a cloth around his penis and was pumping it. Then she noticed the bowl from her en suite bathroom, filled with water and soap suds, and realized he was washing himself.

"Hey," she said languidly.

"Hey." He smiled. "I figured if we were doing anything else, or done for the day, it wouldn't hurt either way to clean up a bit."

"I think you wore me out. You're really amazing, you know?"

"So are you."

Dawn unclipped her nipples and Sunny's ears, putting the clamps back in the jewellery box on her vanity. Leaving the pendant on the chain wouldn't rouse any suspicions if one of her handmaidens happened to look in there. She capped and put away the lubricants. She didn't see the stamen anywhere and started feeling around in the petals of her bed.

"I put your toy in the water," said Sunny. "I wasn't sure how to clean it, but I figured soapy water couldn't hurt."

"No, that's perfect. I just have to rinse all the soap off before using it again."

"I … also had a couple of idea, for next time."

"Oh?" Dawn settled back down on the bed, watching him eagerly. Sunny blushed.

"First, those clamp things. Have you ever tried putting one on your clitoris?"

"I can't. By the time I'm aroused enough that it's engorged, it's too sensitive and if I try I can't concentrate enough to put one on." She gave Sunny a sultry grin. "Maybe you could."

"And the other, was …" Sunny cupped a hand behind one of his ears and pushed forward. It bent, but not much; cartilage was more flexible than bone, but still had some stiffness to it. "It felt, _really good_ , all that stuff with my ears today. And I was wondering if, you know, for mutual enjoyment, next time we _experiment_ , I could put one of my ears up your vagina."

Dawn's eyes widened and, despite her tiredness, she felt an unmistakable pulse of arousal. They were narrower and more pointed, but Sunny's ears were each nearly the length of his erection …

"That sounds hot. We should definitely try out that one."


End file.
